Truth or Dare?
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: The title explains it all. What happens when Bella and the wolves play a game of Truth or Dare? Set after NM. No Cullens or vampires... One-shot


Bella's Pov

We were all sitting around in Sam and Emily's living room waiting for the rest of the pack to get back. We had nothing to do tonight so Kim called us all here to play a little game. Everyone sat in a circle next to their imprints or friends chatting about random stuff. I would sit by my imprint but you know...he hates me. I try to ignore it but he is always so damn rude to me. I don't understand him at times but I guess this is what I get for being in love with the angriest pack member.

"We're back!" Quil shouted walking in the door with Paul and Jake right behind him.

"Good now sit your asses down and let's get started." Kim replied.

"And what are we playing again?"

"Truth or Dare." she grinned.

"Great.." Emily mumbled.

"And remember if you do not do a Dare then you will be punished even worse. Oh and please no dirty things unless that person is not in a relationship." Kim said.

"Okay then I'll go first..Sam Truth or Dare?" Quil asked.

He gazed at him wary. "Truth I guess."

Quil laughed evilly making Sam look a little scared..

"If you were to date any girl in this group minus Emily who would it be and why?" Sam looked nervous trying not to look a glaring Emily in the eye.

"Leah." he mumbled to quickly.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say Leah." Emily chuckled.

"I did.."

"Sam?" she shouted.

"B..But I love you Em. My second choice would be Leah because she is fiesty...but you are loving, caring, and sweet." he tried to explained.

"Whatever." she replied. Leah was still sitting there mouth wide opened with a very pissed off Jake next to her.

"Uley stay away from my girl." he growled.

"Come on guys let's move on Sammy it's your turn." Kim huffed.

"Hmm Jared Truth or Dare?"

Jared smirked acting all good and mighty. "Dare."

Sam looked mischievously wiping that smirk off Jareds face quick. "I dare you too go upstairs and put on Emily's tightest dress and let Kim do your makeup. Then you have to come back down and stay like that for the rest of the game."

"What the fuck dude? No!" he growled.

"Then you have to take the worst option." Sam smirked.

"Fine lead the way Kimmy." he mumbled. We sat there for a while on just chatting away. Paul and Sam were talking about something funny in front of me. Seth, Quil, and Embry were talking about video games. Leah and Jake were in a hard-core make out session in front of me. Which left me and Emily talking about dinner for tonight. All of a sudden the guys snap their heads towards the stairs I guess implying Jared was coming down. I was right when he took that last few steps in the light showing his tight dress that made his arms poke out like monkeys, then he was wearing the brightest eyeshadow I have ever seen in my life along with glittery high heels. We all roared with laughter, some of us rolling on the ground.

"Oh..My..God." Jake laughed tears rolling down his face.

"I can't breathe." Quil shouted.

"Hey Jared what corner you working tonight?" Leah spoke making everyone roar with laughter again.

"Go fuck yourselves." he mumbled sitting back down pulling Kim down with him.

"So...do you feel pretty?" Jake asked after a few moments of silence. I choked on my spit before laughing again.

"Actually I do..Jake Truth or Dare." he glared.

"Dare you too kiss Leah..." Jared started

"That's easy dude." he said grabbing Leah.

"And Bella at the same time." he finished.

"What?" we all said.

"No way no no no." I replied scooting over to Seth.

"It's not your dare to back out of sweet heart. Maybe you should learn not to laugh at pretty people." he smirked looking us over.

"Let's just get this over with." Leah mumbled pulling me to her.

"Leah?" Jake asked but before Leah could reply she smashed her lips into mine. We fought for dominance, tongues twirling around trying to taste each other.

"Shit..that's hot." Quil mumbled.

"Can I get in too." Jake asked. Leah pulled a part grabbing Jake and pulling his lips over to ours.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I was Jake right now." Embry whispered. I heard a loud growl from in front of us but I couldn't move to see who it was. Before pulling away Jake gave us each a kiss on the lips. Me and Leah just looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Oh God that was better than last time." she laughed.

"Last time?" Jared whispered.

"Yeah but Kim was much better than Jake though." I replied sitting back in my seat.

"Kim?" Jared whispered again.

"Thanks for that dare bro..I needed that." Jake laughed. Jared looked dumb founded in his spot not saying a word.

"So...Emily Truth or Dare." Jake continued.

"Uh...truth." she whispered now looking frighten from his face expression.

"Emily who did you think was the hottest out of us when Sam first introduced you."

"Jake please don't make me answer this..." she whined looking around the group.

"Emily answer the question." Sam snapped.

"Paul." she whispered looking me in the eye. Umm say what?

"Me? Well Emily I feel honored." Paul spoke for the first time. I rolled my eyes before leaning against Seth.

"Shut up, Sam is still my number one." she spat grabbing Sam's hand. Sam was just frozen in place glaring at Paul.

"Whatever you say princess.." Paul laughed scooting away from Sam.

"Paul Truth or Dare?" Emily asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you too call Lauren up and tell her you love her and you want to run away together." she smirked. The look on Paul's face was priceless but keeping his word he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He glanced at me before starting the conversation.

"Hey Lauren this is Paul. Look I know I told you I wanted a one night stand but uh I'm in love with you." he forced out disgusted. "I want to be with you and I want to run away together. Forget life here baby and let's got make a new one together." he finished.

_"Oh Paul..I love you too. I want to be with you..I really do but..I pregnant and it's not yours...I mean nobody has to know that. We can raise it and we can be one happy family-"_

"Man why did you hang up on her? I wanted to hear the rest." Jake laughed.

"I couldn't take the rest of her mouth." he gagged.

"I'm not surprise she's pregnant." I mumbled earning a lot of head nods.

"Well at least we know it's not Paul's." Quil laughed earning many glares.

"Quil Truth or Dare.." Paul hissed.

"Dare." he grinned.

"I dare you to strip right here and run down the neighborhood saying you're in love with a stripper."

"Hell yeah I been wanting to do that for a while now." he said dropping his pants.

"Quil don't forget about the girls." Sam hissed covering Emily's eyes. The rest of the guys did that for their girls but I was left just staring.

"Bella you like what you see?"

I was broken out of my trance once he said that. "Um no j..just get this over with." I blushed looking the other way and into the eyes of an angry Paul.

"Let's do this." Quil yelled running out the house with us behind him. Embry grabbed me and carried me bridal style after Quil. Paul was ahead making sure he was doing it right and the others were with us roaring with laughter.

"I'm in love with a stripper!" he shouted coming up to Old Quils house. Old Quil popped his head out the door looking around before his eyes landed on his grandson.

"Quil? What in the sanes fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm in love with a stripper grandpa." Quil replied running passed him. Old Quil said "I knew that kid was dropped as a baby.." before walking back inside.

"I can't breathe." I laughed once we got back to the house.

"Did someone get that on video?" Kim asked once we were all back in our spots.

"I did!" Leah said showing her camera.

"Well it's my turn so.. Bella." he smiled looking at me. Oh no... "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare.." I replied but I should have known better to day Dare for Quil.

"Oh no.." Jake mumbled.

"I dare you to let the girls take you up stairs and give you a really sexy makeover. I mean really sexy..and then you have to stay like that till the game is over.

"Noooo." I whined when they started pulling my arms up. All the guys were smirking and waving bye as I was pulled upstairs.

"Okay Bella sit your ass on the bed and don't move." Leah commanded.

"I think Kim needs to do the hair, I got the outfit, and Leah can do the makeup." Emily replied going in her closet.

"I just want to wear sweats and call it a night." I groaned throwing myself back on the bed.

"Oh no ma'am you gotta dress to impress." Kim replied yanking me up and leading me to the bathroom. She took my hair down and straighten it out. She curled the ends and flipped my side bangs. I actually didn't look that bad but I hated the part when she applied all that hair spray.

"I can't breathe Kim." I coughed waving my hands around.

"I can't have your curls messing up." she replied moving out the way so that Leah can do my make up.

"Please don't make me look like Jared." I mumbled.

"I'm not girl. I'm going neutral so just sit back and relax." she chuckled. She was right she didn't pack my face with all that shit. It was very natural and I actually looked really good.

"Now get your ass up and let's go see what Emily has for you." we walked in to find a piece of clothing on the bed. Actually it looked like scraps of cloth, that wouldn't cover me.

"Okay..where is the clothes?" I asked trying not to look at what's on the bed.

"Right in front of you." Emily smirked.

"You have got to be kidding right? This outfit is probably not even legal." I replied.

"Come on put it on." Kim demanded.

"No not in a million years." I yelled running out the room across the hall.

"Bella get back here!" they screamed chasing after me. They finally found me and dragged me back to the room.

"No! Somebody fucking help me! I would rather die that wear that!" I screamed.

"Sorry Bella." I heard someone shout from downstairs.

"Come on it's just shorts and a top." Emily replied.

"Those are more like ass shorts and it's kinda see through." I replied holding the barley looking shorts up.

"Put them on! Oh and the best part you don't have to wear panties with that." Kim smirked pulling down my sweats.

"Please don't make me wear this." I whined.

"Shut up and strip." Leah commanded. I took my panties off and tried to put on these so called shorts.

"They fit." Emily smiled.

"Emily why do you wear shit like this?" I asked looking in the mirror. I was right my ass was hanging out and it made it pop.

"I don't, it was a gift. Now hurry up and take your bra off." she replied. I threw on the matching bra that goes with the shorts.

"I feel fucking naked.." I cried.

"Good Quil said look sexy now put on these heels." Leah said handing me high heels.

"Yeah you guys really want me to die." I mumbled putting on the shoes and looking in the mirror. I didn't look bad but I wouldn't wear this in public.

"Now shake your hair out to make it look sexy." Kim mumbled checking me out.

"Can't I wear a jacket or something?" I mumbled as we went out the door.

"Nope now walk." they commanded.

"Oh God I can't see."

"Then open your eyes." Leah laughed.

"Now introducing Bella." Kim said as we reached the bottom stairs. Everyone went quite so I opened my eyes. Every single guy had their mouth wide open just staring at me.

"Well it looks like they like it." Emily smiled as they left me standing there.

"I think I'm in love." Seth whispered.

"Holy shit.." Embry replied.

"Paul if you don't take her I will." Quil whispered. I looked over to see Paul's eyes filled with lust and want..and let me just tell you it actually made me hot. He sniffed the air and snapped his eyes towards me like a predator. I couldn't take the silence any longer so I broke eye contact and looked around.

"Let's keep going." I mumbled walking back to my spot.

"Do you see that ass?" Quil mumbled to someone.

"Shut up Quil." I snapped looking at my next victim..Kim.

"Kim Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you please yourself every night Jared is not there?" I asked trying not to laugh by the look on her face.

"Kim?" Jared asked.

"Umm..."

"Answer the question Kimmy." I smirked.

"Yes! Okay I do you happy?.." she replied.

"I am." Jared growled.

"Let's just get on with the game." Emily groaned.

"Okay Embry Truth or Dare?" Kim asked looking him over.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Bella to the back room and you guys have to do something dirty for 5 minutes. Oh and we have to at least hear Bella scream your name once." she giggled.

"What?" Paul and I shouted at the same time. I looked at him raising my eyebrows confused but he looked the other way.

"I can't do that.." Embry whispered.

"Fine but you have to take the other thing which is much worst.

"Just take the fucking girl and do what you gotta do Embry." Paul said.

"Umm."

"Let's go Embry." I said already mad. I got up and walked to the room with him behind me.

"I'll try to go easy on you-" but before he could finish I jumped up in his arms and started to kiss him. It took him a minute before he started to kiss me back. He grabbed my ass and slammed me against the door. His lips still attacking mine. I pulled away and started kissing on his neck while he cupped my boobs.

"Shit Bells." he whispered kissing my chest. It actually felt good but I still wished it was Paul.

"Fuck.." I groaned grinding my hips into his. He got the idea so he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He crawled over me and found my lips again. There was a lot of biting and sucking and I don't think I could take this anymore. He spread my legs open before crawling between them and pushing his erection into my core.

"Holy shit." I moaned.

"That's it baby." he replied thrusting back on me. I looked in his eyes and he had this glint in them. He nodded his head to the door but before I could figure out what was it his lips were back on mine still thrusting his hips.

"E..Embry." I moaned attaching my legs around his hips while his hands went down my shorts.

"Shit shit shit." he replied biting my neck. I was confused on how he was acting..he seemed weird. He pulled his head up and smirked at me before kissing me again but this time slower and deeper. All of a sudden the door slammed open and in walked a very angry Paul.

"P...Paul what the fuck?" I shouted trying to pry Embry's hands from my shorts. He didn't pay me no attention he just glared at Embry.

"Time is up." he growled.

"Give us a few more minutes dude." Embry smirked.

"Get off her now.." Paul growled.

"Paul." I tried again but still he didn't pay me any attention.

"But she ain't yours Lahote so leave us alone." Embry said going back to kissing my neck.

"That's it your dead." he growled stalking towards us.

"Leave him alone Paul." I groaned from under Embry.

"Oh so your into him now Bella?" he yelled finally talking to me.

"NO! Why would you think that?" I yelled pushing Embry off me.

"It sounded like you were enjoying it in here." he yelled pulling me up and getting in my face.

"She was thinking about you dumb ass." Embry said fixing his clothes.

"I can't deal with this right now." I whispered.

"Embry it seemed like you were enjoying it too since you had your hand down her shorts." Paul growled. So he seen that part...

"I was doing everything for you" Embry replied.

"For me? Why would you do that for me?" he growled stalking towards him.

"Seriously do you not see the way you treat Bella? You treat her like shit! Don't you think she has enough of that from the Cullens? Why would she want her own mate treating her like that? I tried to open up your eyes because you can see that this girl is in love with you! But your to damn stubborn to accept that." Embry yelled getting in his face.

"Don't tell me of how to treat my imprint..she is _Mine_." he growled.

"Then start acting like she is." was all Embry said before he walked out the room and slamming the door. I was left standing there in the room with Paul..alone. I knew I had to get out of here quick before he starts going off on me. I tried to sneak my way to the door but I was suddenly pulled back against a hard chest.

"Don't move." he said in my ear. He started sniffing his way all over me making me shiver.

"Paul." I said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" I whispered closing my eyes.

"His scent is all over you." he replied.

"So.." he growled shoved me against the wall.

"Open your eyes Isabella." he growled in my face. I could just taste him from here and I would be lying if I said that wasn't a turn on.

"Fine." I mumbled opening my eyes and meeting his dark intense stare.

"Why do you do this to me." he mumbled lips brushing over mine.

"I..I don't understand." I replied holding back my moan.

"I want you so damn bad Bella it hurts..I want to attack you and just fuck you till you know who you belong to." he mumbled nipping at my ear.

"Huh?"

"I want everyone to know your mine and only mine." he replied.

"Paul I'm confused." I whispered touching his chest. His eyes snapped to mine as he talked.

"I wanted you to have a choice. I didn't want you to be stuck here with me and this life..I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you to be happy and free.." he mumbled.

"Wanted?" I asked. He just smirked before lightly touching his lips to mine.

"Yeah wanted...now I want you here with me forever as my girl." he replied.

"What made you change your mind?"

"You..."

"But-"

"You changed me Bella even when you didn't know. When was the last time I slept with random girls? When was the last time I actually got in trouble with the pack? Damn I didn't even know what you were doing till I seen you that day on the beach..crying to yourself on that log. Fuck you don't know how bad I wanted to go over there and comfort you and tell you everything was alright that I'm here..." he whispered.

"Oh.."

"I tried to help us both out. Everytime you were near me I could smell the need in you. I knew you wanted me just like I wanted you..but like I said once we were together there was no turning back for you." he said kissing his way down my neck.

"And so you want me now?" I asked pushing up against him.

"Every single bit of you." he said before he kissed me for real this time. At first it was all slow but then it got all hot. This kiss wasn't like Embry's..this one meant something.

"Paul b..but-"

"Say you'll be mine Bella." he growled grabbing my half covered ass and picking me up.

I looked into his dark lusted eyes and seen many different emotions...need, want, fear, love... "Yeah I always was Lahote." he just smiled before kissing me again.

"Finally and we just had to plan a game of Truth or Dare for them to finally get together." Kim laughed from the doorway.

"Wait...you guys planned this?" I asked breaking contact from Paul.

"Yeah it was actually kinda fun." Jake chuckled.

"Seriously?" Paul asked looking as shocked as I am.

"Yup." Leah smirked.

"So this outfit.."

"It was planned out...honey I don't keep things like that in my closet." Emily giggled.

"And Lauren.." Paul said.

"She was in on it too. We called her and she said it was about time you found somebody good for you." Jared laughed.

"What about you and your dress..." I asked him surprised he would go along with that.

"Now that wasn't planned..." he growled glaring at Sam.

"What about the kiss Jake and Leah gave her." Paul asked.

"Now that one wasn't planned either but hey I'm not complaining." Jake smirked earning a slap from Leah.

"Okay what about Embry?"

"Now that was the one we put the most thought into..we had to think of something that would get Paul fired up..so why not send Embry in, the smartest of us all." Quil said.

"Yeah Embry I didn't know you could act like that." I blushed thinking back to what all we did.

"Oh you that was barely anything." he winked making Paul growl.

"I'm just glad you guys are a couple now! So that means more fun for us." Kim smiled.

"But now we have to deal with Paul and his...sex life." Seth mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Their gonna be fucking everywhere now!" Seth explained.

"Shit...I forgot about that." Sam whispered. Just them talking about Paul and me made me blush.

"Can you guys leave..." Paul whispered biting my neck.

"No it's time to make dinner." Emily replied turning on the light breaking the mood.

"I swear your mine later.." he growled before walking out the door. I followed Emily to the kitchen with the rest of the girls behind me.

"Since the game is over can I go change out of this...outfit." I begged.

"Yeah and you better keep it too cause I bought it just for you." she smirked.

"Oh lucky for me." I mumbled but before I could reach the stairs the front door slammed open and in walked Old Quil, Billy, Harry, and..Charlie?

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean dad?"

"Bella what in the hell are you wearing?" he shouted.

"Umm." I didn't know what to say and I felt awkward standing in front of my dad like this. Thank God Paul got up and stood in front of me. "It was a dare dad calm down."

"Who in the hell dared you to dress like that?" he asked veins popping out of his head. Everyone looked at Quil who was currently eating a banana.

"Don't look at me...we were all in it together." he mumbled.

"Why in the hell were you running around the streets naked?" his grandfather asked.

"Ask Paul he was the one who dared me." everyone looked towards Paul who was eyeing the males carefully.

"Son why are hovering over my daughter like that?" Charlie asked stepping forward but stopping when Paul growled. I wrapped my hands around his waist from behind hoping it would relax him. I felt him relax a little but he was still tense around everyone.

"Finally." Billy whispered rolling his way towards Charlie.

"I'm confused." Charlie replied.

"He finally excepted the imprint." Billy explained.

Charlie looked at Paul before walking towards us, ignoring everyone's calls and Paul's growling. He walked up eye to eye with Paul and reached his hand out. "Take care of my baby girl Lahote." he whispered. Paul suddenly stopped growling and looked at him curiously.

"Your not mad?" he asked.

"No..we all been waiting on you to come to your senses about it and now that you finally did you have my full blessing. So again take care of our girl Paul Lahote." Charlie said shaking his hand and walking away.

"Well now that we're all on the same page..who wants to stay for dinner?" Emily asked.

"Me." everyone shouted. I rested my head against Pauls back and relaxed. After a year he finally came to his senses and now here I stand with the guy of my dreams and the family I always wanted. I look around to see the laughter and joy in everyone's faces and I think to myself...It only took one game of Truth or Dare..just one.

"Hey why is Jared wearing a dress?" Harry asked making us roar of laughter again.

**So did you like it? Please review! Oh and I'm thinking about making another short story about the wolf pack going camping. I know crazy right? wolves sleeping in the woods with their mates...you never know who or what is lurking around. Well please message or review on this story if you would want me to do that story. Oh and again I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.. XoXo**


End file.
